one quarter god and three quarters wizard
by Nothing for the time being
Summary: summary inside fyi rated t for undescribed rape
1. kicked to New York

Heather Jackson and Angelina Jackson are twins that know nothing about there history. They were both adopted into a family that was mean to them. What's weird about them, they both have horrible nightmares most nights and they can both do some weird stuff. Sort of like… magic. Sorry about the bad summary. This is my first crossover so please be kind. No flames.

* * *

"Heather! Angelina! Get in here this minute! Make the breakfast! I'm starving! The usual. A cheese, onion, sausage and bacon omlet. Get in here and make it now! Don't forget to make two extra for Rizelle and Grant! They each want two!" the twins adoptive mom screamed.

See Heather and Angelina are twins that look and act the same and pretty much are exactly alike. Even if you knew them for their entire lives, you still wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them even though that would be 15 years. They were bot beatiful with waist long red orange hair, plump rosy cheeks. Mysterious gray eyes and tall slender, sexy bodies. Heather and Angelina were both Kind and gentle both loved the ocean and it seemed it would do whatever they wanted it to do. Like the time there mother went to the beach, they tried to pretend that a wave would come and swallow the mean mother up... and it did. The twins got so scared that it actually happened that they wished she would be brought back to shore on the next wave. it happened just like that. The two girls were very intelligent too. They new everything without even learning it. it just came to them. They also seemed to be able to do other magic. Like one time Angelina and Heather were playing hide and seek when they found a cloak and a stick in a discarded box in their basement. When they heard their mom coming down the stairs the two of them hid in the box under the cloak. Heather held up the stick ready to attack if something came near. She then said,"I hope somebody knocks on the door to distract her." When she said the word knocks the tip of the stick started giving out light.

On the other hand, their mom (Sinna) was fat and mean. Hated everyone except her 12 year old daughter Rizelle, her 13 year old son Grant and her husband. She looked absolutely nothing close to pretty. Rizelle had medium length blond curly hair with pretty brown eyes and sexy body. Although she was pretty she was as mean and cold hearted as her mother. Grant Had the same brown eyes and blond hair, but he was a bit plump from eating and not excersizing. Like his mom and sister though he was a spoiled brat.

"Get your butts in here and cook our breakfast this instant if you want to live under a roof!" Sinna screamed.

"coming!" Heather yelled back.

The breakfast was served about 30 minutes later.

"What took you so long?! I'm starving!" Grant yelled.

"Sorry sir," Heather apologized looking down. "I hope this meal is acceptable for you."

"It should be or you are going to be thrown out of the house! Right mom?" Rizelle cut in rudely.

"Correct, my dear," sinna said. "You better hope you are a good cook!"

"Yes mam." Heather replied.

Rizelle sneered at the twins. She took a bite and didn't even give it a chance. "Mother," she whined, "please don't make me eat it. It's disgusting!" she squealed.

"Alright my dear we will get ready and go out for breakfast and for you two," Sinna pointed a finger at Angelina and Heather,"YOU to go pack your bags. I'll give you until 5:00p.m.. YOu can only take what is yours! Whatever isn't packed is staying here."

Angelina and Heather ran to the basement (there room)and opened the biggest suitcase there was. The two of them started shoving things into it. both making sure that they packed the cloak and magic stick finished soon enought. In the remaining time they put on there cloaks and zipped the suitcase shut.

**Heathers POV**

Once our time was up, I quickly grabbed the money we found outside whenever we went on walks. About $100. I shoved that in my pocket and dragged the suitcase upstairs.

"Get out! Get out! And heres $900. Don't come back. The money is so you don't call the police. Oh and here are two tickets for a plane ride to New York. Here is the money for the cab. Don't ever come back!" Sinna exclaimed. She shoved us out the door after that.

"We should look for a cab so we don't miss our plane," I said. I don't know why but I was sort of the leader of the two of us. I did most of the talking.

Angelina shed a tear. I couldn't help it either. We both started sobbing silently. I gently wrapped my arm around my sister and we started walking.

Around the next block we caught sight of a taxi. It didn't have any passengers in it so I asked the driver to drive us to the LAX airport. He nodded and loaded our suitcase into the trunk. On the way i shed my tears.

"We're here. The airport. That would be $60." the driver announced.

I handed him the money. That left us with $140 left for the taxi rides.

"Here's your bag mam." he said.

"Thank you sir," I replied.

Taking Angelina by the hand, I grabbed the suitcase and ran to check in. Because we didn't have many belongings our suitcase was small enough for us to keep as a carry on.

I don't know how we did it but we are on the plane and flying to New York. The plane is so... different. There are T.v. on the roof and air condition. I always thought airplanes would be hot with so many people in here. I was definately wrong. It's freezing. At least they pass out drinks, for FREE!

Anyways, the plane took off at about 11:00p.m.. We had a lot of time in the airport, so I went to look for mythology books. i don't know why but those stories always interested me. They seemed more than stories though.

I was tired, and noticed Angelina was already crashed in her chair. I was afraid to fall asleep. Most nights I had nightmares with monsters and ocasionally wizards and people that called themselves dimigods. Part gods and part humans. Anyways,I used to talk to Angelina about it and she had the same problem. We hoped if we told eachother about our nightmares they would go away. It didn't work so ever since I was always afraid of falling asleep.

I was really tired and fell asleep anyways.

In my dream:

There were two teenagers in a hospital room. A girl and a boy. They boy dark black hair and gray eyes. He was staring at the girl on the hospital bed lovingly. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. Lying next to her were to babies. Two girls. They both had redorange hair the boys gray eyes. The babies reminded me of somebody. They reminded me of... me.

"Lilly, we have to give them up for adoption. I love them but it needs to happen," the boy said.

"No, Jacob I-I can't. I just can't." Lilly sobbed.

"Lilly, you have to," Jacob pleaded.

"You don't know how much I had to go through for this. I wanted us to be like real family," Lilly yelled.

"Lilly please. You know our parents won't agree. Our parents won't agree. They will take them from us," Jacob pleaded.

"No! I-I-I won't let them. I'll gaurd them with my life! They can't take my children away from me!" Lilly screamed.

"You know we can't take care of twins at 16. They know that. They just want whats best for us," Jacob tried reasoning Lilly.

"YOu want to give them up for adoption?" Lilly cried.

"No, but it's going to happen. It's alright. We'll see them again. They'll come back. They are part god you know, from me. And part wizard from you. With that I'm sure they'll come back for us. Even if it isn't willingly. I promise," Jacob replied gently, then leaned down and kissed Lilly on the lips.

"I love you Jacob," Lilly whispered," and I trust you'll do what's right, but I want to see them again. How can you know I 'll see them again?" Lilly cried.

"I know," Jacob whispered,"I love you too."

I woke up to Angelina shaking me violently. "Heather, Heather wake up," she whispered.

"What, what is it?" I said.

"We are going to land soon," Angelina replied.


	2. chased to a watch shop

"please buckle your seatbelts," the flight attendant announced, "We will be landing in about five minutes. Place all your carry on items either in the compartment above you or underneath the seat in front of you. Please turn off all electronics until you are back in the terminal. I hope you enjoyed your flight, and please come fly again on united. Have a wonderful day in New York."

The plane started dropping. Angelina and I gave each her worried glances. Everybody else seemed calm, just sitting in there seats. What, don't they know we're going to die.

"Heather, I'm scared," Angelina whispered.

We hugged each other thinking we were going to die. I closed my eyes and sensed my sister did the same. Instead of the big crash, there were a few bumps. Nothing to bad, I thought. Not yet at least.

Okay, so I overreacted. I thought we were going to crash. I've never been on a plane before. Instead it just pulled in somewhere and the seatbelt signs went off. Luckily we were seated right behind the seat in front of the door. When the door opened, I grabbed my sister and our suitcase and walked off immediately. I dragged my sister to the door and walked outside. It was loud, and smelled of gasoline.

Oh, well. We boarded a bus that drove us to some car shop place. We didn't need a car well, becaus we couldn't drive. Instead I walked on to a line of taxi's. On my way, I spotted a $5 bill on the ground. I smiled and picked it up. That gave us $1145 left to spend.

"come on Angelina, lets go. We need to see what we can. Maybe find somebody nice enough to give us some shelter and food," I said.

"It's so early though," Angelina said.

"I know, but we have to keep moving," I wispered. I don't know why, but I felt like I was being watched. Maybe by the glowing eyes that were staring right at us.

"Heather. Heather, I think we're being watched," Angelina whined.

"Let's run," I whispered, "On the count of three. One, two, three!"

I grabbed the suitcase and ran! Angelina was ahead of me from the lack of bags.

"Run!" Angelina screamed.

The glowing eyes were gaining on us. I ran and ran. I rand faster then I had ever run before. Of course that probably had something to do with the thing that was chasing me.

I caught up to my sister and grabbed her hand. We ran into a watch store as fast as we could. It was the closest store I could find with an open door.

We were greeted by a "Hello! You seem in a hurry to buy a watch! What do you think you want. A simple one or the diamond watch. I recommend the diamond ones."

"Um, sorry sir. I don't need a watch! I was running from the glowing eyes that were chasing us!"I panted.

"Well, um," the clerk looked at me like I was crazy, "what about you my dear?" he said turning towards Angelina.

"Uh, n-n-n-no thanks!" Angelina stuttered.

"Aren't you afraid?" I asked. I mean there was just a-a-a thing chasing us. It's still standing outside.

"Afraid of what?" the clerk said.

"Those!" I replied pointing at the staring eyes.

"I don't see anything out there," the guy sneered.

I looked back to see the eyes had dissapeared. "Never mind," I mumbled. "Come on Angelina, lets go. We better find somewhere to live."

Before I walked out, I checked the time. 6:00a.m..

We walked out with her pulling the bag this time. Outside the store, we walked. It would be our first day being homeless.

After walking for about six hours we found a free newspaper stand. It wouldn't hurt to know the date. I grabbed one and saw that the date was our birthday. June fourteenth. I looked at Angelina and said drily, "Not exactly how you planned to spend your birthday. Is it?" She looked up surprised and said, "It's our birthday already? I thought it was...oh yeah. Rizzele stole our calender two months ago. Well...what do you want to do?" I pretended to think over it. "Oh...maybe, get some food and shelter. What do you think, genius?"  
She blushed a little and shrugged. We continued down the street until we saw a sandwich shop. I tugged on Angelina's sleeve and she looked up. I pointed towards the shop and she all but ran in. There was only one other family there. There was a black haired man and blonde woman. His arm was wrapped around her waist in a way that told me that they were married. They had three kids wit them. Well, one wasn't a kid. He was a man that looked about twenty seven. He looked VERY familiar. But I couldn't place him. Other than him, there was a teenaged boy and a girl that looked about our age. The married couple was ordering sandwiches while the younger kids were playing around. Then a red haired woman walked in with a little boy following her. Her shirt had a smallish sized bump showing through. She walked up to the familiar looking man and kissed him on the cheek. The little boy started screaming and the younger couple turned around. Angelina giggled when the little boy demanded pudding. The woman smiled and looked up. She froze and poked the man in the arm. He turned around and froze also. I had a feeling that this would be a very eventful sandwich stop.


	3. the sadiwich shop

I silently walked up to the counter. It was awkward with the eyes of the 29 year olds staring at me.

'Just go away,' I thought.

Well, they didn't. I was calling them very rude names in my head. I've never met them before, but obviously they know me and my sister and they haven't said anything . Oh, the news probably spread that we were a couple of homeless kids. Alright, so I finally got up the courage to say hi, but it was really hard since everybody else there stopped what they were doing and looked quizzically at me and Angelina.

"Hello," I said timidly, hiding my face as I walked pass, "I don't mean to be umm, rude, but you seem familiar."

I know the old rule. "Don't talk to strangers" but I needed to know where I had seen somebody like them before.

The couple staring at us was freaking out. They weren't, like, twitching. It was more of their facial expressions.

I decided to shut up after that. I was freaked out. If it weren't for being starving, then we would be a mile away by now.

"Uhhhh," I said looking at the menu for an excuse to get away. I acted like I couldn't decide what I wanted, but I already knew. It didn't matter what it tasted like, and we needed to save money for other meals. I got two of the cheapest sandwich.

"That would be, $9. 15," the employee said.

I gave the man a ten and reached out my hand for the sandwiches and the change. He handed me the sandwiches and .85. I grabbed it and stashed the money in my pocket.

Angelina grabbed her sandwich.

"Heather, can you please take the bag? I was dragging it everywhere yesterday," Angelina pleaded.

"Sure, it's only fair," I replied, "Come on, lets go find a bench somewhere."

We walked out the door this time me pulling the suitcase in one hand and the sandwich in the other.

"Wait," somebody said. That voice was so familiar. I tried to ignore it but the red headed woman turned me around. "How old are you?" she asked.

"We are fifteen. I'm sorry," I said trying to get away, "We should not be talking to strangers."

"But we are no strangers," she replied.

I turned and looked at this woman quizzically. Once again I tried to yank away but her hold was strong. I struggled to get free when my adhd kicked in. I flipped the woman over in one twist of my arm. She squealed in surprise. If it weren't for her being pregnant then she would be dead and gone.

I glared at the woman, holding her down.

"Please," she moaned, "I want you back."

That caught me off gaurd. She wants me _back_? She couldn't have had me before. I was with Sinna my entire life.

"Wait," I said, "Who are you?"

"you were right," she said turning to the 29 year old boy, "They came back."

"Heather, I think those eyes are chasing us again," Angelina whined.

The blond haired woman and black haired man looked up abruptly. "Everyone, we are going home. You two, I don't care if I don't know you, if you can see those eyes, then you are coming with us." Then the woman pulled out a bronze dagger.

There was a hustle as everybody packed up their food. Angelina and I packed our unopened sandwiches in an empty pocket of the suitcase. The little boy, about three was still eating his pudding, acting as if nothing was happening. The boy just stayed there by the counter eating his pudding when everyone else ran out.

"Angelina, do you mind taking the suitcase?" I said. She saw why I was asking and just grabbed it and caught up with everybody else. I scooped up the boy in my arms and ran and tried to catch up with the others. The eyes were catching up, and they were attached to a body of a mythical dog. I let go of the boy and told him to run and find his family. I hoped he ran, but I couldn't tell. The dog pounced and bit down. I heard Angelina cry out for me. Then everything went black.

Angelina's POV

I saw it. The eyes turned into a dog. And it bit my sister. I cried at the thought of being alone without her in the world. She always helped me never let anything happen to me. I sobbed silently hoping for me to wake up and find that I was still at Sinna's with Heather there waking me up.

The woman with the dagger ran and stabbed the beast then got her husband to carry Heather over.

"We have to get home. Dear, come with me and your sister. There is only one thing that is going to heal this and that's ambrosia. We are going to take the car and we'll meet you at home."

"Mom," the 29 year old boy whined, "Can we please come with you. At least let Lilly. She hasn't seen them since they were less then a day old."

"Lilly you can come in the car if you'd like," the woman said.

"No thank you," Lilly whispered.

I followed the woman holding Heather. The wife smiling sweetly.

* * *

At the house, the woman lay Heather down and gave her a square of what she said was ambrosia.

My sister started moving again.

"I'm 're probably wondering what's going on. My name is Annabeth. Annabeth Jackson. That thing that you just saw was a Hellhound. You and your sister are orphans I'm guessing." Annabeth said.

"Yes, we were thrown onto a plane yesterday. We are now homeless orphans," I said.

"Ah, yes. It isn't safe with you being part god, if you are outside," Annabeth asked, "You are special though. You are one quarter god and three fourths wizard. It would be your choice. Would you like to go to camp half blood, or to a wizards school? It is your choice." With the last comment, I fell to the floor in a dead faint.

When I came to I heard Heather's voice in the background. "Well, I always could hndle big news better than her. When do you think she'll come around?"

I lifted my head and said, "Right about now." The other people in the room jumped at the sound of my voice.


	4. authors note

**Thank you so so so very much Percabethrose16.  
If it weren't for your editing than my story would suck.  
Thank you! thank you! thank you! You are a really  
really, really, really, good friend and editor. Please review.**

**Thanks,**

**percabethromancegirl**


	5. Chapter 4

I'm a fifteen year old girl. I had to live on the streets since I was five when my mother died. I have knee length jet black hair and black eyes. I'm skinny but strong from living on the streets for ten years and I have strong lungs from running away from monsters. There is also August, a fifteen year old boy who has reddish brown colored hair and gray eyes. He is kind, nosy, and sometimes annoying. August joined about two years ago. Bethany also travels the streets with us. She has shoulder length raven black hair and electric blue eyes. We call her Static cause she never has a problem shocking us. Static has a sarcastic personality but is surprisingly loyal to her friends. She has been with me for eight years. The last of the group is Sierra, a German Sheppard. We found her mom on the streets when she was pregnant. When her mom gave birth, it was to Sierra and her stillborn brother. Her mom died giving birth, so Static, August and I buried her and her stillborn.

"Come on you two. Get up. It's time to look for food. If we're lucky we'll find something good. Go find some water Static. August, you go look for sticks for the fire. I'll go on the look for food with Sierra. Let's go," I announced.

Bethany whined so Sierra barked then licked Bethany. "Ewww," she announced," Sierra just slobbered all over me!"

I laughed at that. "Alright, get moving. If we don't hurry, we will be running from that hellhound that chases us. Every. Single. Night." I warned.

"Coming, coming," August and Static whined.

I laughed again.

I started walking off with Sierra trotting at my side.

Sierra led to a dumpster in a dark alley. I walked in and ran over to the dumpster and climbed up to the edge. Before I could do anything more, somebody grabbed me. woof woof woof. Sierra barked. She leaped onto the mans leg and bit down.

"Oww, get off you bitch," the teenager yelled.

I almost cried at hearing that. "Sierra is a kind dog, " I yelled, "Go find Bethany and August and please keep them safe!"

Sierra barked then ran off letting her nose lead the way.

I watched as much as I could of my dog run to find my friends, but before I saw which alley she ran to, the teenager grabbed my ankles and tied them together so I couldn't run. Once my feet were binded he took my wrists and tied those together, then put a dirty cloth around my mouth and dragged me to another alley much farther away from my alley then I had ever gone. Once there the boy put me down rather than dropping me and ripped off my jeans. "Let me go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He just clamped his hands down on my sides. It went downhill from there. I closed my eyes and tried to block it all out.

Bethany's POV

I saw Sierra bounding down towards me and I stopped, waiting for Rayna to come up behind her. Rayna didn't appear so I went over to Sierra and asked, "Where is Rayna? Bring me to her."

Sierra barked and ran down to a distant alley. I ran at her side worrying that somebody had killed Ray. When she finally stopped, we had arrived at an empty alley. I expected to see Rayna.

"Come on girl. Why did you lead me here. Where is Ray?" I asked Sierra.

Sierra sniffed the ground for about five minutes before barking. Once again she led the way, this time to an alley with Rayna in it. I ran and woke her up immediately with Sierra licking her. She was naked lying down with her clothes sprawled everywhere.

"Rayna. Rayna, are you alright," I asked worriedly.

Rayna's POV

"Rayna. Rayna, are you alright?" Static's voice came distantly to me.

I thought back to the teenager that had raped me. Better not get into details and make her tell everybody.

"I'm fine Static," I said. I tried standing but just fell back over.

"Here, I can help," Bethany said.

Static helped dress me and let me lean on her while Sierra walked over. I fell over once she let go of me so she decided to let me ride on Sierra. She held on and hoped we would make it back to our alley.

Back at the alley, August was waiting for us with water boiling over a fire to make sure it was clean. Static carried me over to the only mattress in the alleys. August ran over with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong!" he asked alarmed.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

"Here, this is the clean water. I can boil more," August said handing me a pot of hot water. I was thankful August had learned not to press into mine or Bethany's business.

I drank it down immediately and fell asleep too tired from the day.

Three weeks later

When I awoke I felt like puking. My stomach turned.

I got up quickly and walked over to the public bathroom by the park. I ran into a stall and barfed into the toilet.

Bethany was waiting for me at the alley, holding back Sierra.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bethany shrieked, "I woke up and couldn't find you anywhere! You've done this every morning for two weeks straight. What's up?"

I was about to answer when something caught my eye. I saw something watching us. I nudged Static and her motherly nature kicked in. She was the defending mother of the group even though I was on the streets longest and have the most skill. August was kicked out about two years ago. I was on the street since I was five and Static...well Static was Static. She ran away from home when her older sister ran away. She and her sister had been really close because their mother was alcoholic and abusive. She said her older sister looked like her but was a little more...complicated. Static remembered her mother more clearly than me or August. Sometimes, when I was younger and sick, Static would tell me stories about what she and her sister used to do when their mom was passed out. She would describe her sister's only friend. A boy named Luke. She said that she came from Connecticut and ran all the way to New York trying to find her sister. But as much as she talked about her sister, she never told me or August her name. All she would say was that they were closer than sisters. They were friends. Anyway, since Static was sixteen, she was our friend and also our mother figure. She stepped in front of me and started to walk towards the thicket of trees. I followed her and we entered the trees.


	6. Chapter 5

It has been three weeks since Heather and I found our family. We now live with them, sometimes. I long for adventure though. I want to see the world. Not be caught up in some school. We probably wouldn't have any better at some camp though.

I talked to Heather and she wanted to go to the safer place.

"Excuse me," I said to Annabeth," which do you recomend? School or camp?" Well that sounded odd. School or camp. Who would want to go to school?

"I don't want to make the decision for you. I can tell you though, talk to Lilly and Jacob at the same time. they are both different and when you talk to them at the same time they won't try to lean you in any direction."

I sighed. I would have to talk to them and I wasn't very comfortable with that. I would have to ask my sister if she would come with me.

I took a deep breath then walked to the guest room (where me and my sister sleep) to see if Heather wanted to take a walk with me.

On the way I crashed into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Heather said, "I was looking to go on a walk and was wondering if you wanted to come."

Coincidence, obviously because I wasn't born with twin telepathy. "Sure," I replied, " and if it's alright I would like to talk to you about something."

She nodded and we walked to the front door. It's weird. We live in new york, but there is a wood next to our alley. Something caught my eye as I looked down the alley. those eyes. The glowing ones that had hurt Heather. THE HELLHOUND! I grabbed Heathers hand and we ran into the woods. Heather and I kept running, until we banged into a group of two girls and a dog. One of the girls had raven black hair and electric blue eyes and the other one had knee length jet black hair and wild black eyes. She looked as if she lived in the jungle. The one with black eyes was a bit bigger than the other girl. She was down on the ground hugging the German Sheppard while the other was comforting her.

"Sorry to bump into you," Heather said, "but we were being chased by a hellhound. You probably don't believe us though."

The one with electric eyes said," We shouldn't be talking to strangers. Come on Rayna, let's get away from them." The girl turned to look at Rayna.

"I feel sick again, Bethany. I can't go anywhere," Rayna said back to Bethany.

"Good," Heather said before the two strangers could go anywhere," My name is Heather and this is my twin Angelina. now that we know each others names we aren't strangers."

Bethany glared at Heather. "Oh, how would I know that you are twins. I mean looking exactly alike, well anyone can do that." Bethany replied sarcastically. I saw the Rayna girl smile at the motherly Bethany.

"Static," Rayna whined," can we please go back. I won't make it anywhere else. I am going to be sick."

"I can bring you to a doctor. If you want," I mumbled unsure I should offer, "It's alright with me."

"It's usually not right and rude to accept this from a stranger but I think she needs it," Bethany/Static answered," Are you sure it's alright with your mom?"

"Yes, they let us have everything we want since we just found them in the... never mind. Don't worry. They will." Heather defended.

I watched as Bethany helped Rayna up onto the dog and held onto her then nodded.

We walked out with Heather in the lead.

Rayna's POV

She led us to a huge apartment. It made me long for my mother. From what I could remember, she was really nice. I have a picture of her. When I look at it I always wonder, the times that I remember, do I really remember her, or is it the picture.

I shed a single tear at the thought. I only had five years of my life with her. I can remember clearly though, that I had no dad. My mom was single since she had me. I thought about the possibility of me being pregnant. That scared me, but I knew that was the answer. I was pregnant at fifteen.

"Wait," I said before Angelina asked her mom about the doctor," I know why I'm sick. It'll be a waste if you pay for me. Besides, I need to get back to work. August is probably worried sick about us."

"Who do you work for?" Angelina asked curiously.

"Myself. I live in the alley next to your apartment," I mumbled.

At that moment a woman walked in. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm about to leave mam. Sorry to be a bother." Bethany whispered embarrassed.

"Nonsense, come for dinner. We're having fish," the woman said.


	7. Chapter 6

Bethany helped me back to the alley and onto the matress. August wasn't awake yet even though it was like, eleven o'clock.

I felt the wind blowing across my face. I shivered. It was getting to winter, and that was my least favorite time of year because of the snow. When it was just me and Static, we used to huddle together and she would tell me stories about families that were poor, but helped the people that were less fortunate then them. Taking them in and feeding them, clothing them, and giving them a place to sleep until the winter was over. We used to pretend that they found us and helped us. It would make us feel better, or me at least. I never could tell what Static was thinking. She had a blanket over her face to shade an emotion.

Ever since August had joined, we stopped pretending, and we stopped the stories. We would just survive, and that's what we have done.

"Rayna, hurry up. The faster you move, the less you notice the cold. Why don't you wear the winter jeans. The ones that have the warm fabric inside. I know they are mine, but you need them," Static said.

"Are you sure!? Those are yours. They are like, the only expensive thing we have, and they are really comfortable. You should use them," I answered.

"Isn't that what I just said!? Now wear them! You are the one that needs them," Static assured me yelling. I nodded and slipped off my old, torn rags of jeans quickly with her holding me, and helping me into the other pair.

"Thanks," I said. She nodded and said," We better wake August or he'll have no idea where we went and he'll have none of the food that that nice woman is going to make."

I laid down on the mattress, closing my eyes for just a few minutes while we still had time, and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

In my dreams I saw my mom...

_Elizabeth, we shouldn't really be together._

_Are you saying you don't love me right after I get pregnant, AND WITH YOUR BABY!_

_Lizzy,' he said putting a hand on my mother's shoulder._

_She shook it off,' I wish I hadn't been so stupid. I thought you loved me Hades._

_I do, but we can't be together. I have to go back._

_Oh, to your other wife! What, is she prettier than me! Nicer, Calmer!_

She continued to list things.

I could hardly imagine anybody being prettier than my mom. She had gold hair waving down her thin body stopping at her waist, pulled back in a braid. Her eyes were a dark brown. She had no wrinkles.

_No_

_My mom looked at him accusationally_

_Well yes, but that's not why. Everybody in my family leaves._

_What! Is it tradition to make somebody fall in love with you cheat on them and then leave!_

_NO! It's just what we have to do! GOODBYE!!!!!!_

I felt a shake, and it continued. At first I thought it was an earthquake but then realized I was asleep so somebody was trying to awaken me. I opened my eyes to see Bethany leaning over me with August beside her.

"Umm, Ray you slept non-stop for about seven hours. You were tossing and turning the whole time," Bethany said. "It's time to go to dinner."

"That sounds sort of wierd. Usually we make dinner ourselves and yeah...," August said.

"Let's go," Bethany announced. I looked at her and noticed she had washed herself. Her usually dirt encrusted skin was scrubbed and I could almost see her skin. August was wearing his extra jeans(we all had an extra pair of clothes because when Static had run away she had taken clothes with her in a suitcase) and right now he had no shirt on probably because his was drying. His abs were strong and his arms full of muscle. He had cleaned his face a little too. He was trying to warm himself by rubbing his arms and that reminded me of how cold I was. I started shivering. August looked at me apologetically and gave me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up into a standing position. I wobbled a little and he held me. I blushed and saw a little color in his face as well.

"Awkward," I heard Static mutter under her breath. That only made me more red.

When I felt sturdy, I let go of August in silence, he went and put his shirt on and we walked out of the alley, then turned right then we were at the door. Bethany went to knock on the door, but I knocked first. I remember when was the one to do all the stuff like this. I didn't want anybody stealing my place.

"Coming," somebody said from somewhere inside. A few seconds later the door opened. There in the doorway was a teenage girl about our age with blond hair and sea colored eyes.

"MOM," she yelled into the house," CAN YOU COME HERE!!!"

A few minutes later the woman that had invited us, was telling us to sit down at a table.

"Everybody, I would like you to introduce yourselves to...," the woman said.

"Ray, Static and August," I said helpfully.

"Ray, Static and August, " she repeated unsure of our names.

Everybody went around saying their names. The girl that had answered the door was named Ashlen, a teenage boy with blond hair and seacolored eyes as well, was named Ashten. The 29 year old looking boy's name was Jacob, and his wifes name was Lilly. Lilly introduced a little boy With black hair and green eyes as Percy. The woman who had invited us said her name was Annabeth and her husbands name was Percy. Annabeth introduced two boys, not twins but looked alike as Evan and Eathon. Angelina and Heather repeated their names to us even though we already knew them.

In the middle was a plate of long thin(I just know because she said earlier) fish. I licked my lips with greed. I hadn't seen anything so delicious looking since, well, I don't know. Probably when I wasn't homeless. Everybody was handed two or three pieces including us. I stuffed the two extra in my jean pocket for Sierra.

"Moooom," the teenage boy moaned," this is too plain." I tasted it, taking a tiny bite, savoring it. To me, the fish was like heaven. They didn't know what they had.

"If you don't want what I make, Ashton, then maybe you could make dinner tomorrow," Annabeth said. There was no reply. I ate in silence along with Static and August while everybody else chatted away. I was just finishing my first piece of fish when everybody else was having, like, their third serving. I know I was starving but I didn't want to seem rude.

Eventually dinner was done and I slipped away from the table out the door and back to see Sierra. She ran up to me when I was back in the alley, and started licking my face. I laughed, and scratched behind her ears. When I got her calmed down, I pulled out the fish from my pocket, and she almost tore my hand off to get it.

"No," I said sternly. "Sit!" Sierra sat. I handed her the other piece of fish that I had taken. She still ate it as vigorously, but at least she didn't jump for it. I sighed and sat down holding Sierra close. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see August.

"Hey," I said.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"I guess. I just have a lot on my mind," I answered.

"Do yo want to talk about it," he asked sitting next to me.

"Not really," i replied. He pulled me closer and I didn't fight. His strong arms, held me tight against him.

"It might make you feel better," he said softly.

"No, but if you want," I answered. He nodded so I leaned my head down on his shoulder and said," Don't take this the wrong way. I didn't mean for it to happen..."

"What?" he asked.

"If I am going to tell you, please don't overreact. And don't interupt," he nodded so I continued," I'm pregnant."

"What, how..." he said before thinking.

I glared at him. "NO interuptions," I scolded," I was doing the usual stuff. Take it back to that day when I came back to the alley with Bethany. You had offered to let me drink the water because I looked sick. The reason is that I had gotten r-r-r-r..." I started crying. He understood what I was trying to say.

"Don't worry," he cooed. "I'll take care of you. Don't worry Ray..." and I fell asleep. A sleep with another dream

_We were running from a monster. It kept chasing us. We had been running for about an hour by the time we reached a hill to a strawberry farm. Seeking a place of refuge, we ran up the hill. We passed a tree and the monster didn't come any closer. It was like the tree was a forcefield. We(Bethany August, and I) were surprised but we didn't bother checking it out. I fell asleep thankful for the rest._

_Welcome to camp halfblood," a centaur said awaking me._

_August was right beside me then, holding my waist with Static on my other side._

_I was still strong, as strong as I am now. My stomach was roundish because I was pregnant. Not much more than I am now._

_"Camp Halfblood?" August asked._

_"Yes, this is the only safe place for people like you."_

_People like us!? I said. What's different about us!?_

_"YOu my dear are part god."_

_"How would you know?" I asked._

_"You got past the boarder. Only a god or demigod can get past the boarder unless your invited."_

_"Yeah right," I said. _

_"You'll learn in time." the centaur said._

I awoke, but kept my eyes closed because I heard whispering that I was sure would stop if I was known to be awake.

I listened in on the converstion.

"... Take careful watch. We don't want anything else happening."

"How much did she tell you," Bethany whispered.

"Just what happened. Not much," August answered.

"Oh, my gods. I can't believe you suckered her into saying... by just doing... ugh"

"I wasn't trying to make her tell. I just wanted to help her feel better," August said.

"Just don't do it again."

"What, try to make her feel better," he asked annoyed.

"I don't know. Just don't do it again!!!"

I felt like I was going to be sick again, so I opened my eyes and once again ran to the bathrooms to throw up. I felt their eyes on me, but kept running with Sierra at my side. I ran a block, stopping at the bathrooms and running inside. There was an open stall so I rushed into it and threw up in the toilet. I didn't look at it, just flushed and wallked out slowly once my stomach settled down a little. I didn't expect the two to stay put, and I was right. They were there when I got out of the bathroom. Bethany stomping her foot and a glare on her face, not much different than August.

I started walking back to the alley.

"Oh, no you don't," Bethany said bitterly grabbing my shoulder. I tried getting free, but there was no chance because August joined in and held me.

"What," I said frusturated and still struggling to get free.

"You need to give us warning. Don't just run... it totally freaked me out," Static said. I noticed electricity moving between her fingers like she was a circuit. She seemed frustrated, mad, and understanding all at the same time.

"I'm sorry," I murmered. "I'll try to give you warning next time." I noticed the electricity she was carrying dim and eventually stop. I relaxed.

"Can we go get food and stuff now," August asked. I jumped at his voice. I had totally forgotten he was there. "soon it will be dark and we'll not have had anything to eat."

I nodded and walked toward a dumpster near our alley with Static on my heels. I didn't bother tellling her I would be fine. She didn't back down easily. That and she seemed to have become really stressed ever since, that day**(said with dun dun dunnnnnnn music playing in the the background)**. Not her usual self. August headed off in the other direction.

About three hours later, I returned with a few things that we could try eating like banana and orange peels, rotted carrots. To us, we were really lucky to have this stuff. August was there in the alley when we arrived. There was a small fire with the water boiling on it in a small metal pot that took years to find. I handed out the scraps that i found and we ate. august gave us each a chance to drink some water, then we fell asleep on the matress.


	8. AuthorsNote almost a new chapter

Look guys. I probably lost a lot of readers(even though I didn't have many to begin with) when I didn't add for a while. I was focusing on my writers block for another story, but i'm giving up on it for a while to continue with my others. I just wanted to assure you that I have a chapter coming up soon and I hope that you still read this story. Once again, sorry.

faxlover vs percabeth


	9. Chapter 7

heather's POV

"Can't we go to camp for the summers and the wizard school during the year? This way I at least don't have to make a decision," i begged. i was sitting in front of Jacob and Lily. I wasn't ready just yet to call them mom and dad. Angelina sat next to me nodding eagerly at my idea.

"I guess you could do that," Lily said sadly starting to cry. "We would never get to see you though."

Jacob put his arms around Lily and replied," We would still see you at Christmas if you wanted."

Lily sniffed. "We'll go with you to get ready for school, buy all the supplies and things you need, but I think it would be nice if you could spend time with us this year."

"If you don't mind," I said trying not to be inconsiderate, "I would like to start this year. I have never been allowed to go to camp and this would be kind of, nice."

Lily starting crying louder, which made Jacob hold her tighter.

"Well," Lily sniffed, "I guess that settles it. You can pack your bags and, and..." She didn't finish her sentence before bursting once more into tears.

Not wanting to be part of this awkward moment, we nodded and got up. When out of the room we ran into annabeth.

"Hey girls. What are you up to?" she asked.

I answered," I was just about to go see August, Ray, and... Static."

I passed her and walked out into the thick layer of snow that had blanketed the dirty streets over night, and around to the side to see they were all asleep on a dirty old mattress in their clothes from yesterday._ GROSS_

I ran back inside dodging Lily as i ran up to my room and grabbed a quilt I had on my bed. I took it down and asked Annabeth if I could give it to somebody to use an she shrugged yes.

I ran back outside and around the corner to August, Ray and Static. I found them still asleep on the dirty old mattress, and so I laid the quilt on them so they could be warmer in the early snow.

Static stirred when the quilt touched her, and she opened her eyes, then shrieked waking Ray and August.

I stood back and she calmed down a little then said, "Sorry."

I nodded. "Do you want more blankets?"

"Sure. I can help if you want," Static said.

I nodded again and she glared at August then followed me.

I walked in the door up the stairs and to my room. Static just stared at everything sadly.

When we reached the closet, I got out a couple blankets and handed them to Static. She took them and we walked down to her alley. When we got there Ray was asleep in August's arms.

"I told you to stop sweet-talking her," Static growled. I noticed something I had not seen before. Her fingertips were lit with electricity. It was crackling from finger to finger. Guess I know why she's called Static.

August winced. "Please don't yell at me. You'll wake her up."

"August!" Static hissed instead of yelled. "I don't want you to know any more than you need to, and because you are not a girl, I see no reason you need to know about her."

I just stood there, trying to find out all I could.

"I didn't say anything to her," August defended. "I didn't ask her anything. She was just tired, so she fell asleep."

I kept my eyes on Static, the electricity moving from her hands to her arms. Finally, August noticed and he just rolled his eyes as if this was normal.

"Calm down," August said. "You have no need to hurt me. I did nothing wrong. Just, take a few deep breaths."

She listened, and soon the sparks were only flying across her fingertips again.

"Um," I started, making sure they knew I was here. Apparently not. Static's anger turned to surprise, completely extinguishing the electricity.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you were there," Static exclaimed.

I nodded. "What just happened?" I asked. "Why were you, you know..."

"I dunno," Static lied. "Well, you better get back home. We've got to get to work."

I nodded once again, and turned towards home.

Ray's POV

I awoke when it was dark. There was some sort of soup sitting in front of me. Without thinking abou what it was, I picked up the bowl and ate it. Immediately I felt sick, and ran o the bathroom. Well, I tried. I threw up on the street. It smelled gross and just made me want to faint, but I walked quickly back to the alley. Luckily nobody was awake except me.

I layed back down and was trying to fall asleep, but something kept me up. I felt like I was being watched. I closed my eyes, but couldn't shake the feeling.

Hot air on my neck surprised me. It was supposed to be snowing. It was terrefying, but I opened my eyes to find glowing embers connected to a big figure of a minotaur. It's meaty hand was grasping my shirt, and it reeked of spoiled meat. I shrieked, waking Static and August. They shrieked too, and Static used her staticy powers and shocked the monster.

The electricity made the minotaurs grip loosen enough for me to break free.

"Come this way!" Static yelled to me and August. "I saw a car and I can power it!" Well... isn't that nice to know.

August and Static eached grabbed one of my arms and pulled me to the car as if I myself couldn't run. There are few things that anger me, and this is one of them. I hate, absolutely HATE when somebody thinks less of me than I am capable of, but sadly, I couldn't fight back and yelling was not going to help.

My feet felt like they were practically flying through the air. I looked down and guess what?! They were! I took lead and starting pulling August and Bethany along instead. Not really! They started running faster which put me back behind. How nice of them.

Eventually we reached an old truck in the parks parking lot. I was pushed in and Static and August jumped in after me. Now, Static powered the car and started driving. Oh, gods. Who knew how she knew how to drive? I wondered if she was a criminal, but soon let that thought pass.

The ride was silent except for the sound of the wind, birds, and the constant sound of crashing as Static dodged the rocks that the minotaur kept throwing.

"Oh wonderful," I muttered.

August looked at me and asked, "What'd you say?" He didn't say it in a parent voice you know, when you are in class and you say something while the teachers talking. He said it just normal.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Oh, co-," he started.

"Nothing," I repeated.

Sighing, I returned my attention the back window where another rock was coming.

_Bang/boom/crash_

Yep, that was the sound of the boulder hitting the back of the car. Once again, I was pulled out. This time though, I stood my ground until we got things straight.

"I'm not gonna let you pull me around everywhere," I said, arms crossed over my chest.

Static was quick to agree, so we soon were running fast, and panting hard. My body was protesting the run, which made me wonder if I should have let them drag me.

The monster growled, and probably was starting to catch up. I didn't have time to look back though, and probably not enough time to reach wherever we were going. Much to the protest of my aching body, my legs moved faster.

"Hurry up," Static yelled.

I don't remember much after that, except the running. What I do remember is from the dream. We passed a tree into a strawberry farm uphill. The monster didn't come after us, and I fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Welcome to Camp Halfblood," a familiar voice called out from above me.

I blinked a little at the bright sun, then found the owner of the voice. A man with the bottom half of a horse. Oh, what were these guys called? Centaurs. August and Static rushed to me, and when I was about to fall August held my waist. Weird thing is, I didn't mind it.

"Camp Halfblood?" August asked.

"Yes," the centaur replied. "This is the only safe place for people like you."

"People like us?!" I yelled offended. "What's so different about us!?" I was ready to start listing things but he stopped me.

"You, my dear," he said. "Are part god."

"How would you know," I asked.

"You got past the border. Only a god or demigod can get passed the border, unless you are invited," the centaur replied.

"Yeah right," I said rolling my eyes.

"You'll learn in time."


	10. TakingChsOutCuzDontLikeWhereStory'sGoin

**I'm going to take away the parts about Static, Ray and August(that was his name, right?) in the story. I really want this story to just be about the twins. Ok? If you really want to keep the chapters with Ray, Static and August, I recomend you copy them and paste them to a document. I will probably make a story with them in it later, so no taking them. I'll give you around a week probably before I take the chapters away, unless the computers at my mom's house are unavailable as they often are. Then, I'll be taking them away a week after my summer break ends.**

**faxlover vs. percabeth**


	11. Author's Note Again, Sorry

**Alright, I have gotten a couple reviews that ask me to keep the ch.s with August, Static and Ray(haha i love that! Ray's name I mean... nevermind). I guess I'll keep them, but they won't be main characters. I'm gonna try to concentrate on the twins, and yes, I will try to make them less mary-sue'ish'. Sorry about that. It's unintentional but whenever I write a story, the characters seem to be mary-sue. BTW, does anybody know why it's called 'marysue' if somebody is perfect? Was there, like, a person like that once? I dunno. yeah, anyways, I'll try to be out with a new ch. soon.**

**faxlover vs. percabeth**


	12. off to camp

**In case you're confused by the family because it might not be clear.  
Annabeth and Percy are the parents of Jacob, Ashlen, Ashten, Evan and Eathon.  
**  
Annabeth & Percy

Jacob Ashlen Ashten Evan Eathon

**Lily is the daughter of Jinny and Harry Potter.  
**Harry & Jinny

Lily (Lily's siblings)  
**Percy, Angelina and Heather are the children of Jacob and Lily.  
**LilyPotter & Jacob Jackson

Angelina Heather PercyJ(J for junior)

* * *

**I'm gonna try to make the twins less perfect. I tend to do that. When I write a story I usually(unintentionally) make the characters perfect. sorry about that.**

* * *

**Heather's POV**

My sister and I had our suitcase packed with all of our things, including new clothes. Today was the day that we went to camp.

"Hey, you two," Annabeth said from the hallway. I turned and looked at her. I smiled and replied, "Yeah, Grandma?"

Annabeth laughed, then sobered up and said seriously, "You guys are going to be picked up a few days before the end of summer so we can get you on the plane to school on time."

I nodded slowly, trying to process what she'd said.

We stood still for a few seconds and looked at each other. My side started to throb, and I put my hand on my waist where there were about seven large puncture wounds on my front and back.

_"It'll heal nicely," Annabeth had said. "You'll have a scar there, but you'll survive."_

"Hey, Heather?" Angelina said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yo, Angy, if you're trying to fan my face, it works better going back and forth," I said. Angelina replied with, "You were, like, fazing."

"Yeah, well, I'm still hot."

She smiled.

"Get in the car and I'll drive you," Annabeth said suddenly. she seemed to be thinking for a minute before adding, "I'll get Lily, Jacob and Percy, their son, to come as well. I'm sure Percy, my husband, can watch the kids." She started babbling about how sweet it was that her son's kid was named after Percy, but how annoying and confusing it could get.

My sister and I walked out to the van and sat in the back with the bag in the trunk. Eventually, we got bored of sitting in the car, and it was hot, so we got out, went into the house and got food.

"Angela! Heather!" Percy called. We started laughing, except it's not the quiet reserved giggle that proper woman use. You know, the ones that are described in books like sounding like bells? well, it's not like that. It's this loud, obnoxious, snort-filled, pig sounding thing.

"IT'S ANGELINA!" Angelina yelled back. "And we're in the kitchen!"

Percy walked in and announced, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." We stayed standing.

"Well?" he asked. "Are we going?"

"You mean, you're ready?" I asked.

Percy nodded, and we walked out to the car.

"Jacob's at work," Annabeth said when we reached the car. "So Lily and PercyJ(J for junior) are going to ride with us."

I got into the car and sat down. Lily, Mom, I'm not really sure what to call her, strapped PercyJ into his seat. Angelina willingly helped, and I don't know how she could stand it when PercyJ started shrieking and thrashing around.

"I don't want to sit!" he screamed.

they got him in anyways, and Angelina sat down next to him, then we were off.

* * *

When we arrived at camp, we climbed up a hill.

The footsteps behind us stopped and I looked over my shoulder to see Percy toddling towards us, but Lily standing with her arms holding herself like you would do if you were cold.

"I, Annabeth Jackson, invite Lily Potter into Camp," Annabeth said. Lily walked forward and we continued on our way.

"Hey, um, why do you need to "invite" somebody into camp?" Angelina asked.

"This camp is for children of the gods and Lily isn't a demi-god," Annabeth said.

"Percy!" Lily suddenly exclaimed, exasperated. Percy was running off to nowhere in particular.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Annabeth said. "Nobody here will let him get into harm."

Lily nodded, but she was obviously nervous.

A man/horse thing appearred in front of us.

"Centaur!" I announced, totally humiliating myself.

"Yes, child," the centaur said, "I am a centaur." the centaur turned in a circle and looked at everybody, taking an extra long time on Annabeth.

"Annabeth," the centaur said after a bit, "You have grown."

Annabeth bit her lip and looked as if she were a young child.

"Yeah. Well, this is my daughter-in-law, Lily," she said to break the awkwardness. she gestured to Lily. "And these are my grandchildren."

"That's right Grandma," I said, just for fun.

Angelina dazzled the centaur with a smile and said sweetly, "My name's Angelina."

"I'm Heather," I said.

"I'm Chiron," Chiron said, and when he saw the realization in my eyes, he continued, "And yes. I am _that_ Chiron.

"Why don't we go to the bighouse and talk," he suggested. "I believe Annabeth would like to discuss some things with me."

We all walked to the bighouse, which was named pretty reasonably. It was big. We attracted some attention while we were walking through. There were a couple hundred kids and teens walking around.

"We can sit here," Chiron said, and I started laughing when Angelina walked right into Chiron.

"I'm so sorry," she said, blushing, and sat down quickly in front of the ping pong table.

"How have you been doing with demi-gods?" Annabeth asked eagerly. "Have you been finding many?"

"The flow of them has slowed down in the past few years. We have found all of the children that were being ignored. However, there was a group of three that came in last night. I do not know how they found the place because they had no guide."

"Perhaps it was implanted in their brains, the location of this place," Annabeth said thoughtfully. "I could study the concept, although I see no reason we would require it. We would not know, and if we did, the satyrs would guide them."

"I say we leave them be for now," Chiron suggested. "They seem troubled by something. They were all very old for being found, however, and they refused to leave each other's side even after they were claimed. And did you know, two of the three were children of the big three?"

"Um, hey, yeah, we _are _still here," I said.

The two looked at us and Chiron nodded knowingly.

"You have not told me of these children," Chiron said to Annabeth once more. "I believe you only mentioned Percy."

"They found us a few weeks ago," Annabeth said and became thoughtful once more.

"You two will need to watch the video," Chiron said. He started walking away, but Angelina and I stayed.

"Um, Mom, thanks for, you know, taking us in after everything," I said. Angelina hugged her awkwardly and we followed Chiron to the video.

**So, yeah, that was the new chapter. I'm not sure if you liked it or not. It isn't the same as the other chapters, I know, and I'm sorry. But hey! At least I'm writing again! Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I think the next few ch.s will be about camp, then they'll go off to Hogwarts(hehe, funny name. 'Hog' 'Warts'). And, yes, they are a bit old, but I'll think of a way, however unrealistic if you think about it from the Harry Potter books' POV, but it will get them into school. And wuddya know? Maybe they'll be smart enough to skip a couple of classes. Who knows? sorry, I just wasted, like, two minutes of your life with this Author's Note. **

**REVIEW, or I won't continue! **


	13. The First Day At Camp

**Well, first of all, I didn't recieve too many reviews, but I'm gonna write another ch. I did get reviews though, if you really care, which I doubt you do because I'm still writing and... yeah... here's the ch.**

Static's POV

"How ya doin'?" I asked Ray and August. Currently, we were located at the beach where Ray was lieing on the sand, August was watching her as if she were the last bit of light in the darkness, and I was standing and watching the two.

"Ummm, it's really different here," Ray said. "But, not bad."

"I dunno," August said, distracted by Ray.

"Oh, come on!" I said exasperated. "Stop mooning over her and at least make an effort to give an answer!"

Both of their faces were flushed and Ray turned her face away.

"I don't want to be away from you guys," Ray said out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"Their gonna seperate us into different cabins," Ray said. "I need you guys!" Ray looked as if she would cry, but I knew she was strong. She usually tries not to let other people see weakness in her. Hmmm... maybe it's moodswings. do they really happen this soon?

"I won't let us be seperated," I said.

I went over and sat down next to her. August came over and sat on the other side of Rayna.

"I hate serious and mushy moments," Ray said.

"Really!" I said incredulously. "You take us in, literally saving August's life, and don't even want us to comfort you when you're upset?"

"Hey!" August said, offended, "You were alone too!"

"Yeah, but I am actually prepared for a life of harshness. _I _am the one that pretty much leads us, plus, I'm the oldest and-"

"That's only because of what happened to me!" Ray said.

"If you don't remember, I have taken charge of things when the going got rough!" I exclaimed.

Ray crossed her arms and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Gods, I love you Bethany! But I can't stand you sometimes!" Ray said.

We laughed, and it was somewhat held back, but it held love and happiness. The three of us were closer than anything.

"What are we going to do about the cabins?" August asked suddenly.

"I don't even believe that centaur guy," Ray said. "He probably just wears a costume and walks around and tells people that their special."

"He's not lieing," August said, and Ray looked at him as if he was crazy. He was serious, and Ray looked to me for help. I nodded my head and explained, "I've known for a while that my dad's a god."

"And you never told me!" Ray yelled, irritated.

"She didn't tell me either, to set things straight," August said.

I smiled and nodded. "My sis knew, and she showed me before she left," I explained.

"Well," Ray said sarcastically, "How nice of you to tell us! Maybe it would have helped with the monster!"

"Actually," August said, "It wouldn't've helped. It would have made more monsters come."

"Thanks for the support," Ray said, then laughed again. "It feels good to laugh." She frowned again, then turned to August and slapped his face.

My chin dropped and I watched with amusement to see what she would do next. Sadly, nothing but talk.

"If you know so much, why the Hades did you keep me in the dark! Am I the only one that didn't know!" Ray exclaimed.

"I didn't know!" August defended. "I only know this because Chiron started telling me about it!"

"Who's Chiron!"

"He's the centaur," I said, getting their attention.

Ray took a deep breath and said, "Argueing will not get us anywhere. If you really believe all this stuff-" "-and we do-" "-then I trust you guys." Ray stood up and crossed her arms and looked impatient. "But if you ever keep me in the dark again, I will kick your butt!"

August nodded and I snorted(we're pretty even in fighting skills), then Ray sat down again.

"We've been here less than 24 hours and I'm already changing from who I used to be," she said

"Yeah," I said, "But you're still as annoying as ever."

"Hmph."

"So, who's child are you of?" Ray asked August. "We've already been claimed as you called it, but you haven't had any glowing symbol light up on your head."

"I'll be claimed at dinner," August said.

"Did Chiron tell you that too?" Ray asked sassily**(A/N: I don't know what other word to describe the way she was saying it, so I used 'sassily' for lack of a better word)**

"No," August said calmly. He didn't offer up any more information, and Ray didn't ask any more. Instead, we reveled in the peace and calm of the beach.

* * *

**Angelina's POV**

Heather and I were walking hand in hand to the hill where Lily and Annabeth were waiting. (And no, it's not gay holding hands with another girl if she's your sister, why the Hades would you even think that?)

"MOMMA!" Percy yelled from behind us, and Percy ran past us to Lily. "Can I have some ice-cream when we get back?"

I smiled and started jogging over to the three with Heather beside me.

"Have a good time," Lily said, "And we'll be back in a few weeks."

"Thank you," I said and Heather nodded.

"We'll see you then." Then the three of them got into the car and drove off. Chiron came up behind us again and said calmingly, "You will see them soon."

We followed him on a tour of camp, seeing the sword-fighting arena, archery range, strawberry plants and the cabins.

"We know your godparents," Chiron said, "But it is considered rude to use their cabin if you are not yet claimed by them. I expect you will be claimed at the campfire tonight."

Heather nodded and I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"For now, you can leave your bag in the Hermes cabin," Chiron said. We nodded and walked off. He called after us, "You may explore the camp until the bell rings. Then, you will come to dinner."

We didn't acknowledge him, but kept on walking to the Hermes cabin to put our bags in it.

"Let's hold on to the cloak, wand thing and money," Heather said. "I don't trust kids of Hermes. They steal." WE agreed and I wore a shoulder bag that Annabeth had given me with the cloak, money and wand inside of it.

We walked into the cabin and there were near to thirty kids in there and they all looked the same, as if they were magical elves with pointy ears and green eyes.

"_Hey_," Heather said. "We were told to come here and drop off our things."

"Oh, well, welcome to the Hermes cabin," one boy said, "I'll show you where the sleeping bags are so you can set up for sleeping." Everybody else started doing what they were doing again as we followed this guy.

"I don't think we're going to stay long," I explained, "Because we already know who we're related to."

"We're just here until we're claimed," Heather added.

The guy shrugged and said, "It can't hurt to know where they are." So we followed him and didn't get any sleeping bags out, then put our suitcase down and left.

"Make sure you have everything," Heather said immediately after we left the cabin. I reached into the bag and found the things that were supposed to be in it, so we walked around for a bit.


End file.
